Shinichi's Forgiveness
by ChiChiChico
Summary: Ran's dead, and Heiji is looking all over town to try and find his distraught best friend. When he does, how is he supposed to deal with a broken boy who wants to die alone? Well, he does it the only way he ever does anything. Brashly and bluntly. Has a lot of swearing, non slash, meaning no pairings other than Ran/Shinichi. Hope you enjoy!


Hey there! This is just a one-shot that i just finished, and i hope you like! It's non slash! Just friends!

* * *

Chapter 1

Heiji was frantic. A short phone call from Kogoro and he was out in the freezing cold, searching for his Eastern counterpart. The dumbass had been shot five times—_five times_—and he'd chosen to run away from all of his friends and family. He wasn't thinking straight, because if he were, he'd obviously be back in a hospital. _Not_ in the freezing cold with five streams of blood killing him off. Really. Kudo was _so_ much more hot-headed than Heiji.

_Not here,_ he thought, passing another area of town that he thought Kudo might be in. _Nope. Not here either. _He let out a strangled kind of sigh, rubbing his bare arms to make them warmer. It wasn't working. _Damn it, Kudo! Where the hell are ya! Ya'll die from the cold if the blood loss don't get to ya first! Damn it!_

Running faster, he wracked his mind. Where would the stupid detective go when upset beyond consoling, beyond sense? He couldn't have gone far, but he knew that Kudo was determined to get away. And yet, even Kudo, with all of his soccer glory, couldn't do much, if he'd been shot five _fuckin'_ times.

Heiji thought harder. _Where could that damn Kudo be? He's _injured!_ He should be in a hospital bed by now, not in the open city at night in the middle of the fuckin' winter! Ugh!_

_Where would Kudo go? Probably a park, or somewhere he could rest…THAT'S IT! The park! _Heiji ran with all of his might to the park where Kudo and Nee-chan had gone to for their last date. Kudo had meant to ask Nee-chan to marry him, but he'd chickened out, and was probably regretting it like hell now that _she_ was gone.

Somewhere along the way, it had started to rain. Heiji wasn't surprised. After all, Kudo had the worst luck in the world. Not even was the weather on the detective's side.

Finally, Heiji reached the park and searched it frantically. He saw a bench with a person on it, a male, and ran for it for all he was worth. As he got closer, he recognized him as Kudo. "Kudo!" he called out in relief, but didn't receive a reply. He called again, with the same results. For a moment, he was worried that he was too late, that Kudo was gone forever, and that he'd never get his best friend back, when the head twitched to the side and he saw dull blue eyes staring back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kudo asked and Heiji rolled his eyes, finally reaching the detective and tugging on his arm, trying to get him to stand. He resisted, tugging his arm back to lay over his stomach. It was because of that that I remembered what Kogoro had said over the phone.

_"He was shot five times. Once in the stomach, twice in the chest, once in his left arm and once in his left leg. He shouldn't be able to move, but he's on the run. The brat thinks it's his fault!" _

Heiji growled, frustrated, but sat down next to Kudo on the bench. It was silent as they sat, getting soaked but neither seemed to notice. Heiji was only focused on Kudo and whether he'd die or not.

"It's my fault," Kudo whispered at last, and Heiji had to lean in to hear better as he went on. "She's dead, because I was too slow, too stupid. _Why did I let this happen?_" he demanded, his eyes full of tears as he pushed himself farther from Heiji. The Osakan didn't have an answer. He knew that Kudo wouldn't hear him if he told him it wasn't his fault that she was dead, so he had nothing else to say.

"Kudo, it wasn't your fault," he tried anyways. Kudo ignored him. "Ye couldn't have saved her! She was just walking down the street! There was no way in hell that ya could've known she'd be caught up in a bank robbery! Ye couldn't have stopped that! So just go home and get help! Yer bein' ridiculous!" _Okay. Maybe that wasn't the _best_ thing I coulda said there. _He thought as he watched Shinichi stand up slowly. He hurried to rise as well, not wanting Kudo to try to run away again. Or maybe just to catch him when he collapsed.

"You don't know anything," Kudo spat, and Heiji felt hurt at the venom in his voice. Heiji didn't let it get to him, though, as he crossed his arms and scowled at his broken friend.

"Kudo! Yer going to _die_ if ya don't stop the all the self-pity and get to a hospital!" Kudo turned to face him slowly, his eyes smoldering. He looked like he wanted to punch Heiji, but instead turned away and started walking.

"I don't care. If I do, then at least I'll be with her again," he said, but Heiji had had enough. He grabbed Kudo's arm roughly and yanked, knowing that it was the arm with the bullet. Kudo screamed out in pain, and it hurt Heiji's heart, but he didn't let it stop him.

"I don't wanna hear that from ya ever again! Yer goin to go to the hospital whether ye walk there or I carry ya myself! Now move yer bleedin' ass now! I don't want ta hear anymore of your stupid self pity, or suicide shit! Nee-chan wouldn't want you to do this!" Heiji hoped he could get through his friend by mentioning her, but Kudo was too far gone. Frustrated, Heiji glanced down and saw Conan's watch. It gave him an idea, and with the skill of one who'd studied the human body, he lashed out and hit the nerve in his neck which made Kudo pass out. Laying him gently on the ground, he called Kogoro and told him where he was and to bring an ambulance.

Looking down at the peaceful look on his friend's face, Heiji sighed, letting a few tears slide down his face and blend in with the rain. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he collapsed in exhaustion.

…

When Heiji heard that Kudo had woken up, he'd instantly raced to his friend's room. When he got there, he was relieved to see Kudo smiling somewhat. When he saw Heiji, though, the happy look immediately died away and he looked at Heiji almost coldly. "What are you doing here?" he asked and Heiji wanted to cry, or shake him, or do something to knock some sense into him, but instead gave a shaky smile.

"I was worried about ya, Kudo. Ya almost _died_." Kudo didn't answer, instead turning his head and looking away. Heiji felt this coldness rip at his heart, but pushed it away. He moved further into the room, nodding goodbye to Kogoro and Sonoko who realized that they needed privacy. Heiji sat next Kudo in the chair Kogoro had been in, and reached over to take Kudo's hand, but his friend pulled it away. It tore at him, but Heiji forced himself to not focus on it.

"Listen to me, Kudo," he said forcefully, and growled, "I'm not gonna 'pologize for savin' yer unsorry ass, but I _am_ gonna 'pologize for not bein' there fer ya when ya needed me most. I shoulda been there when ya heard that Nee-chan died, but I wasn't, an' I'm sorry." With that, Heiji stood and walked for the door, knowing that Kudo probably wouldn't forgive him.

"Wait."

Heiji turned so fast, he almost lost his balance. Kudo had a small smile on his face at that, a smile which gave Heiji hope, and said softly, "I'm sorry for being a jerk, Hattori. And you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing was your fault, and I shouldn't have been a jerk to you. Forgive me?" Heiji just grinned and moved back into the room. He figured that things would be okay now, even though Nee-chan was gone. He knew that Kudo could beat it. He could move on, and he would make Nee-chan happy, wherever she was. Sending a smile up to the heavens, Heiji started bickering with Kudo about better mystery writers.

Some things never changed.

* * *

So? How'd you like? Review if you want, i like hearing suggestions. If you have any ideas for other stories you'd like me to write, i'll consider them. Just send me a PM and i'll talk it out with you. i hope to hear some good ideas. oh, and any pairing if you want. Well, Ja ne!


End file.
